Too Many Fantasies
by Twisted Pheonix
Summary: Someone is feeling low in the common room. Juat a little ditto when i was bored. reviewing is not required, and i dont really care if you do or not. Ta! Has since been updated to fit ... well, life.
1. wishes

Disclaimer: no names are actually mentioned, I think, but this is based on inspiration from different stuff, particularly movies and, yes, books, but mainly life.  
  
Anyways, this is a pretty pointless angsty fic because I am feelin a bit low. whatever.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Their eyes met across the crowded room, and the two souls were alone in the world for a moment.  
  
They seemed drawn together, and magnetically or magically, it was not known, they were in each other's arms in moments, their lips locked in a tight embrace, and they knew no more than the others' touch.  
  
For one moment the whole world revolved around one boy, and one girl.*  
  
She closed her book with a snap. Stupid fairy tales. That never really happened. The girl never got the guy like that in real life.  
  
In real life, the guy would be completely clueless, not know the adoration that was his, and make no move to fulfill one stupid little girl's pointless dream.  
  
She looked around the common room for a moment, her eyes longing to meet with the one she loved so dearly.  
  
There he was, engrossed in a conversation with someone else, some other girl, laughing, flirting. He would never look at her that way, and it was killing the poor girl inside.  
  
Too many books, she realized horribly. Too many fantasies and romances. Nothing like that ever came true in real life.  
  
She sighed, and starred in a hopeless attempt to get him to notice her. Sure, he noticed her everyday, but not the way she wished desperately he would.  
  
There he was, sitting there, talking to his friends, his messy hair falling into his eyes in that way only his could. Those beautiful green eyes shining behind those wire rimmed glasses. Her hands itched to tuck those locks into place behind his ears, and she longed look deep into those pure eyes and know his deepest secrets.  
  
But she knew she couldn't. He would never be able to think of her in that way, and she knew she would ruin any chance she ever had then and there. But that still wasn't much.  
  
Still, she wished it with all her pain filled heart, that he would take the time to notice her in that way. He just sat there, never knowing, never even looking in her direction. He didn't even know she existed.  
  
Too many romance novels. That was all it was, simple as that. Too much reading, and too many nights spent dreaming. She sat in an armchair, starring at her book, but not reading it. She saw only him.  
  
If only he would look at her, and their eyes would meet, and it would be love at first sight. And for a moment, the world would revolve around one boy, and one girl.  
  
  
  
She shook her head at her own sad wishes.  
  
Defiantly too many romance novels.  
  
She hid her face back in her book, trying desperately to hide the tears that welled in her eyes behind the pages of yet another sappy love story. She was defiantly reading too much, but it didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered to her.  
  
  
  
If she had paid a bit more attention, she would have noticed the other pair of eyes that tried desperately themselves to meet their match.  
  
If she had bothered to look beyond her crush, she would have noticed the boy who also held a fantasy book in his hands, trying desperately to get her to look at him.  
  
He too, only wished for one moment, when the whole world revolved around one boy, and one girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: angsty. very angsty. Another disclaimer. The line 'and for a moment the whole world revolved around one boy and one girl' is from a song. Can you guess which one? Five points to anyone who can! Ta! 


	2. a fantasy complete

I figured that since my life is no longer the essence of the first part of this story, I would update for everyone who wanted, or cared to know. That wishes come true. That fantasies are real. And that not everything will stay as it seems.  
  
Too many Fantasies  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The common room was completely deserted, no doubt because of the late hour, except for two silent souls. They sat on the chair, staring into the fire. Just the two, together, doing absolutely nothing, perfectly comfortable in each others' company.  
  
The young girl smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head onto the young man's chest. The boy looked down at the girl with a look of wonder in his eyes. The amazement at what creature was in his arms overtook every other emotion. He held her tight, and she held him.  
  
She could not believe the joy she felt, the utter happiness, at being in his arms, being safe and secure and loved. She had given up hope of finding a love that was returned, and he had fallen gracefully into her life. Completely unexpected. Now everything was wonderful. She never cried, there were no more tears behind books or in bed at night. No dreams that would never become reality. There were never wishes for anything other than what she had. She was completely happy, and it was all because of him. It was every fantasy book come true. It was pure and utter bliss; perfection in its most beautiful form.  
  
He could not believe that she was his, to hold whenever he felt the urge. To tell his deepest emotions to and to cherish for as long as he was able. And to know the his feelings were at last reciprocated. It was surreal, and wonderful. He couldn't believe she was his. He barely closed his eyes for fear she would disappear, and it would have all been a dream. He no longer wished with all his heart that she would notice him. He didn't wonder at night if he would be alone forever. It was every fantasy book come true. It was pure and utter bliss; perfection in its most beautiful form.  
  
Two small books - from the raucous colors and designs they were fantasy novels- lay abandoned and unnoticed on the floor beside the large chair.  
  
And for the moment the whole world revolved around one boy, and one girl. And for every moment thereafter. 


End file.
